This invention relates to what is sometimes referred to as an orbit saw. By this phrase, it is intended to refer to saw apparatus which includes a circular saw mounted on a saw arbor, and means whereby the saw arbor moves in a circular, orbital path during a cutting pass of the saw which is mounted on the arbor.
Orbital saws have certain advantages over other types of saw apparatus. Because the saw in the apparatus after the completion of a cutting pass may be positioned below the level of a bed in the apparatus which supports the work during cutting, the saw apparatus possesses safety features not shared by saw apparatus where the saw is always exposed. Furthermore, with orbital movement of the rotating saw, relatively large pieces of material may be cut with the material being cut during the cutting operation being held stationary against a fence or guide. All moving parts in the apparatus, save for the saw itself which is exposed only during a cutting pass, may be enclosed within a protective housing.
Generally, an object of the invention is to provide an improved orbit saw apparatus which is simply constructed and reliable in operation.
The apparatus contemplated is easy to maintain. It may be constructed with full access easily provided to operating parts in the apparatus.
Another object is to provide orbit saw apparatus which permits adjustments readily to be made in the orbital speed of the saw, as might be desirable, for instance, in changing the saw from a fast cutting type of operation to a precision trimming operation.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an orbit saw which includes a vertical mounting wall as part of the frame providing basic support for many of the operating parts in the apparatus.
Yet a further object of the invention is the provision of an orbit saw which includes means for collecting saw dust and debris produced in the cutting operation.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention an electric motor drives a driven shaft in the apparatus. The driven shaft powers saw movement through belt means connecting the driven shaft and a saw arbor journalled on orbiting structure which provides for orbital movement of the saw arbor about the driven shaft. A variable speed motor, more specifically, a hydraulic motor, is operatively coupled to the orbiting structure to produce orbital movement under power.